1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a low noise and vibration air conditioner housing for a window-type air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window-type air conditioner housing ducts are generally have low strength and are usually used with a centrifugal fan. However, a centrifugal fan has low-power and produces loud-noises. At the same time, the motor must be installed on a special device mounted on the chassis of the air conditioner. Such special device can cause the air conditioner to produce intensive vibration and loud noises. I have invented a window-type air conditioning air conditioner housing which overcomes the problems of the prior art and thereby maintains noise and vibration at substantially low levels.